


Even the Sky Rejoices

by lferion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Civics, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Drabble-Poem, Free Verse, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Photography, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A drabble-poem for the Inauguration of Joseph R Biden Jr as the 46th President of the United States on 20 January, 2021. Civic ceremony matters.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Original Wanderings, fan_flashworks





	Even the Sky Rejoices

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Runa for encouragement & sanity-checking. Photograph taken by me on the evening of 20 Jan 21.
> 
> First posted on Fan Flashworks for the Gold challenge [here.](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2295159.html)

  
Celebrate the ceremony of civil transition,  
Sacred and secular, real and resolute,  
We the People choose by whom we would be led  
Who to look to for defence, uphold example.  
Ritual reveals what we hold true and sacred:  
These words polished, simple, stern,  
Binding fast with breath and will and witness  
Oath and anthem, pledge and prayer unite  
Snow and sunlight, pipe and drum  
Gold glints from shoulders, eagles, doves  
Soaring song moves hearts, engages mind  
Exhilarates the spirit as fireworks leap high and brilliant-bright  
Ritual complete, the transfer made and sealed in celebration  
Safe hailed is our new Chief.  


* * *

* * *


End file.
